Prom Night Disasters
by TracyCook
Summary: This is a One Tree Hill/Glee femslash Fic. Faberry Quinn/Rachel romance and Baley Brooke Davis/Haley James romance. When the kids from Tree Hill find themselves stuck in Lima Ohio they decide to crash prom! Eventual Faberry and Baley.
1. Need Ass

Prom Night Disasters

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel (Glee) and Brooke/Haley (One Tree Hill)

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Disasters

Haley absolutely hated how stressed things were between her group of friends lately. Prom had been a disaster. First and foremost, Brooke had chosen prom night to announce her feelings for Haley, in front of most of the school, which had been both shocking and embarrassing. Of course, the singer had not been upset with the other woman, if anything she had been flattered. This was Brooke Davis, the captain of the cheerleading squad, the woman that she envied more than anything for most of her high school years, and she admitted that she liked her romantically. It was more second hand embarrassment for Brooke.

The school had not reacted as kindly as she would have hoped to the news, and she ended up leaving the prom crying. Honestly, Haley was still confused about her own feelings on that situation. She had later told Brooke that she could possibly hold feelings for her in return, and now the cheerleader was confidently chasing after her. Insistent upon getting her to leave Nathan for her.

Yet, even with all of this drama, their prom night disaster had not ended there. Brooke had gone to find Peyton, she was supposed to be Lucas' date to the prom and had not shown, and when she found her, the blonde had been tied up in the basement by a man who had been stalking her.

Now things were completely strange between all of them. Nathan and Brooke were fighting over her, Peyton was terrified that her stalker would return, Lucas was worried for the blonde, and finals and graduation were just around the corner. The last thing that she wanted was to end the school year with everyone on such bad terms.

To top everything off, Skills had just arrived at the café in order to tell Lucas and her about a text he had gotten from Mouth. "I think Mouth is in trouble."

"What makes you think that?" Lucas asked.

"I got a text from him, here read it." Skills said, passing the phone to Lucas who started to read over the message. Laughing a bit as he did so, which Haley found to be strange behavior, considering that he had said that Mouth was in trouble. Moving to stand beside her best friend she read the text over his shoulder, laughing as well.

"Please come. Need ass?" She questioned with a smirk in Skills' direction.

"I'm pretty sure he was typing out assistance and his phone died or somethin'. He said he was in Lima Ohio the last time that I talked to him."

Haley immediately grew serious, nodding her head. "I will go search for Lima online."

Just as she was leaving, Peyton and Brooke barged into the café asking about Mouth. Skills quickly informed them about the text message, which Brooke could not help but tease him about, before Peyton focused on the problem at hand.

"If Mouth is in trouble then someone should probably go help him out." She said.

Haley returned from the back room of the café, after looking up Lima Ohio, and she smiled brightly. "I think that we should all probably go."

Seeing the singer enter the room, hazel eyes were quickly distracted and her entire attention was on the beautiful woman. Brooke flashed Haley a dimpled smile before heading across the café. "Hales, you are pregnant and finals are coming up, do you really think that's a good idea?" Reaching out she allowed her fingers to run along Haley's baby bump, smirking as she witnessed the blonde shiver at the contact. She loved that she had such an effect on her. She wanted Haley, and she was Brooke Davis, she always got what she wanted.

A bright blush painted Haley's cheeks and she coughed in order to clear her throat, forcing her bodies' reactions away. _'God… the things this woman does to me… why does she have to be so irresistible?' _Large brown eyes met hazel and Haley smiled. "Oh come on Brooke, things have been so stressful lately between all of us and we are all graduating soon. This could be like a last hoorah!"

Brooke still did not look convinced as she once again ran her fingers along Haley's stomach, watching her visibly shiver and her eyes flutter closed. "I don't know Hales, you want to be valedictorian and—"

"—Brooke." This silenced the brunette. "I want to spend time with you—with all of you, before things change." _'But mostly with you… Gosh Haley James you need to stop thinking like this, you are married…'_

Although she was disappointed that the shorter woman had added the words 'all of you' to her statement, she nodded. It was true, in a matter of months everything was going to change. She was going to head off to New York City in order to begin her career, Peyton was going to L.A., Haley was going to have her son and settle down. The last thought caused Brooke's stomach to churn uncomfortably, she wanted to be a part of that family, she wanted Haley to want her back.

Haley reached out; placing a hand over Brooke's which was still resting against her stomach. Interlacing their fingers. "This is a great chance to spend some quality time together." This time when she spoke, her eyes were staring deep into hazel, and the other woman was fairly certain she was talking to her. Her attention then returned to the rest of their friends. "I mean, hopefully Mouth is okay and it turns into a great road trip, but if not, at least there's safety in numbers, right?"

They all agreed, but Brooke was not paying any attention to them. Her attention was on Haley as she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

'_This could be a perfect opportunity to win her over…'_

o

Tomorrow night was the anti-prom.

Rachel was wearing a brave mask of excitement and encouragement, but she was terrified about what the night would hold, and she was angry with her fiancé and her closest friend. It was irrational anger and jealousy, she knew that, yet she could not seem to rid herself of it.

She wanted to be supportive of both Finn and Quinn, but she could not shake this sickening feeling. The strangest part for her was that she was more upset that Quinn would be spending their prom night with Finn then the other way around. Her jealousy was of her fiancé getting to spend the evening dancing with the beautiful blonde cheerleader, while she would spend it exactly where she had started her high school education, a complete loser.

Rachel knew that the anti-prom was not going to be exciting, hardly anyone had agreed to go and Quinn had gotten rather upset when she had announced it to the glee club.

'_I bet that Quinn will look stunning in her prom dress—no! Stop it! This is getting ridiculous Rachel, stop thinking about Quinn and how gorgeous she will be tomorrow night. Stop envying Finn for getting to dance with her, focus on your future husband and your anti-prom arrangements!'_

g

"Okay!" Haley stated enthusiastically, throwing another bag over her shoulder as she headed toward the SUV to put it in the back. "I made sandwiches and I got chips and drinks! We're all set!" She said, throwing the bag in the back before she returned to the rest of the luggage picking up another suitcase.

"I brought some old yearbooks; figured we could read them, reminisce." Lucas said, holding up the yearbooks that he had brought along.

Nathan was still extremely upset with Brooke; the girl had proclaimed her undying love for his wife at their prom and proceeded to kiss her. Haley had kissed back, but he still blamed the other more. "I brought Haley." He said spitefully, his eyes landing directly on Brooke who was now scowling at him. "Who brought the food. What did you bring Brooke?"

Raising an eyebrow, a smirk spread across her face and she quickly decided to use this opportunity to both flirt with Haley and piss Nathan off. Moving toward the shorter woman who was currently attempting to drag a very heavy suitcase to the SUV, she rested her chin against her shoulder, wrapping her arms around Haley's waist. Making certain that her entire body was flush against the other woman's back. "I brought my hot body."

"Brooke, get the hell away from my wife, she doesn't want you!"

Haley's breath caught in her throat and her body shook as she felt Brooke's fingers trail along her stomach and over her hips, her large brown eyes now closing as she hummed out. She knew that she shouldn't be reacting in such a way, especially in front of her husband, but she could not help it. The way that the other woman touched her set her body on fire.

"Yeah, looks like she hates this." Brooke stated, her voice deep and raspy and practically dripping in lust. This alone caused a heat and wetness to form between Haley's thighs.

'_Seriously Haley, pull yourself together!_' She attempted, but she did not have the chance to do so for herself, as Nathan reached over grabbing ahold of her arm. It was not enough to hurt her, but he was definitely angry with her. "She doesn't want you Brooke."

Rolling her eyes the brunette skipped toward the suitcase that Haley had been struggling with and lifted it into the back of the SUV. "Well, in that case, then I guess I brought Rachel's car. She may have run off with Mouth, but she left this and her keys."

"Sure it's not stolen." Haley stated sarcastically. "Oh wait, that's just calculus exams."

Suddenly Brooke felt a heavy weight on her shoulders that she instantly recognized as guilt. She still had not told the other woman that it had been her who stole the calculus exams from the tutor center causing her to lose her job, not Rachel. Rachel had taken the fall for her. She wanted to tell Haley and clear her conscience, she was just terrified that she would hate her.

"Okay! Let's go!" Haley said jumping excitedly.

'_She is so adorable…' _Brooke thought shaking her head as she climbed into the SUV.

o

They had been taking turns driving throughout the night, and now it was once again Brooke's turn to drive. She felt that she had been driving far more often than anyone else, even though they had all agreed on four hour intervals. Hazel eyes were fixated on the road, but she was not focused on driving safely, she was focused on her thoughts.

Glancing at the rearview mirror she watched Haley snuggle up deeper into the seat of the car, she was curled up in a ball. _'She is too freaking adorable…' _She thought to herself before refocusing her attention on the road.

Brooke had been thinking a lot lately about her feelings for the other woman. At first she had tried to deny them, she had even been mean to Haley when she first realized that they existed, but with time she slowly started to understand and accept her feelings. Now it just seemed too late. Nathan and Haley were married, and she knew that it was wrong of her to try and get between two of her closest friends, but she also knew that high school was ending and if she was ever going to try, it was going to have to be now.

'_Plus I swear she kissed me back at prom… She wants me just as bad.' _

Suddenly a loud beeping sound echoed throughout the SUV and she looked down at the dash, seeing the blinking light again, the vehicle began to stall and everyone rustled from their sleep.

Haley was the first to fully awaken, leaning forward so that she could look at Brooke. "What's going on up there?"

The brunette's mouth fell open and she looked around perplexed. "I-I don't know."

Lucas was now attentive; having worked as a mechanic he understood cars. Not that it took a genius to figure out that when a light that reads 'Reduced Engine Power' starts blinking, something is amiss. "How long has that light on the dash been on?"

"Um, just a little while, but it's kind of a pretty color and I liked it." Raising an eyebrow she asked. "Bad call?" Just as she asked, the car came to a stop on the side of the road. She could see that most of her friends were angry with her; Haley looked frustrated as she leant her head back and placed her hand on her forehead. Biting down on her bottom lip Brooke nodded her head in affirmation. "Bad call."

g

Authors Note: Thank you all for reading! I hope that you like this story! This chapter is a lot of Baley but the next chapter will have a whole lot of Faberry! So be patient with me. :)

If y'all do enjoy this please leave some reviews because I love encouragement. :p

By the way a note to all of my readers:

Love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Disasters

Prom Night Disasters

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel (Glee) and Brooke/Haley (One Tree Hill)

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Disasters

The group of teenagers all gathered around the SUV. Lucas was looking under the hood of the vehicle at the obvious problem, the entire engine was smoking. It was freezing and they were only a little over halfway to Lima, and they had not seen a single car since they broke down on the side of the road. Brooke had her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to find warmth, ignoring the guilt that she felt and the jealousy as she glanced over at Nathan who had his arm wrapped around Haley who was standing beside her.

It should have been her holding the beautiful woman.

"I dunno." Lucas said as he stepped away from the SUV. "It's all electronic, I can't figure it out." He paused and cast a glance toward his best friend. "But, I do know that we should have stuck to the interstate and not taken the back roads just so Haley could see this sandwich shaped like Elvis."

Haley's large brown eyes widened and she gasped at his statement, a frown forming on her lips. "Hey!" She took this opportunity to pull away from her husband. Ever since Brooke had proclaimed her love to her at Prom, her husband had gotten very overprotective and possessive over her. It was annoying.

Peyton turned to look at the man she loved. "I too wanted to see the sandwich shaped like Elvis, and I'm pretty sure we all did, right?"

They all nodded, and Brooke raised her hand up high with a matter of fact look on her face. She had definitely wanted to see the sandwich shaped like Elvis, she also did not wish to see Haley upset, despite the fact that it sort of turned her on. Then again, everything about the singer turned her on.

"Thank you." Haley said with a pout as she wrapped her arms around herself, not allowing Nathan to touch her again as she moved closer to Brooke. Brooke smirked at this, her dimples evident in her cheeks as she wrapped one of her arms around Haley's back, pulling her body closer to her own in order to "warm" her up. Although, that was only an excuse to get closer to her. She loved being close to her.

"And Lucas." Peyton started, looking up at him with a smirk. "Admit it; you wanted to see the Elvis sandwich too."

He laughed. "Fine, I wanted to see the Elvis sandwich, Okay? But, that still doesn't change the fact that we haven't seen a single car pass by since we stopped."

Suddenly Brooke's face was lit up with the glow of headlights and she lifted her free hand to point at the bus that was driving toward them. A smile forming on her face at the irony of the timing. "Uhm…"

"Until now." Lucas said, turning to see that it was a tour bus and it was stopping right in front of their SUV.

"It's a bus." Nathan pointed out.

"That's a tour bus!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly, already hoping that it was someone that she liked, even if her arm was currently wrapped around her favorite singer's waist.

"Please be the Foo-Fighters!" Peyton exclaimed.

The doors to the bus opened and they all watched anxiously and impatiently as the person climbed down the stairs and jumped out into the street. Their faces immediately fell as they saw who it was. Chris Keller, the man who continuously flirted with every single woman in an obnoxious way, the man who had slept with Brooke Davis, and kissed Haley James Scott. No one was excited anymore, but they were still happy to have a ride to Lima.

"Well, well." Chris said with a smirk as he approached them.

"Stupid Elvis sandwich…" Haley muttered with a pout on her lips. She hated Chris. Not only had he destroyed her marriage, but he had slept with Brooke and that did not sit well with her.

G

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were sitting across from Chris Keller in the tour bus. The young man was looking them over and causing them to all feel uncomfortable. Brooke found herself feeling protective over Haley as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to her own. The beautiful blonde smiled up at her and rested her head on her shoulder, hoping that Chris would not say anything embarrassing. Of course, that would not be the case.

"Let's see here. Slept with you." He nodded to Brooke who flashed him a glare. "Kissed you." He said to Haley, before turning to Peyton and smirking. "Got slapped by you." Leaning back against the wall of the tour bus he smiled smugly. "Just like any other night on Chris Keller's tour bus."

The boys all walked in on the conversation, Lucas focused on the matter at hand. "So, they can toe the car to Lima, but I dunno…"

"Lima?" Chris asked. "We're rolling right through there, you guys should just crash with me! Come on, it'll be like old times!"

All of the girls glared at him.

Skills just laughed and asked the musician. "Im down for all that, you got some Gin in this joint?"

"Full bar in the back!"

"Lovin' Chris Keller." He said before turning and walking to the back of the tour bus. Lucas was watching the scene amused, Nathan was focused on Brooke who still had an arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, and the three girls were all staring at Chris like they wanted to leap across the bus and strangle him to death.

"Look, I got plenty of room; I'm going right through there. Haley can sleep on my bed." He said with a grin and a nod in her direction. Brooke immediately tightened her grip on the singer and clenched her jaw at his insinuation. The last thing that she needed was another man in the way of her getting what she wanted, not to mention one so disgusting. "Though, you're looking a little plump Hales."

Brooke cast her hazel eyes down at Haley, who looked as if she were on the verge of stabbing him or bursting out into tears. This hurt her, how could Chris say something so insensitive? Regardless of if she was pregnant or not, that was not acceptable behavior. She pulled the smaller girl's body closer to her own. Trying to comfort her.

Chris shrugged. "What the Hell? I've had bigger chunk in my bunk."

Haley felt tears welling in her large brown eyes as she suddenly felt extremely insecure about her weight and appearance. "I'm pregnant you idiot." She whimpered out.

"Oh, dude, totally not mine!"

O

Quinn stared at the dress that hung on the door of her closet and she smiled. She was excited for the prom, she was excited to be getting feeling back in her legs, and she was excited to show everyone that she was getting better tonight.

She was still not capable of walking, but each day she got closer to doing so, and that was all that mattered.

Tomorrow she would win Prom Queen and she would finally have everything that she wanted. At least that was what she continued to tell herself over and over, that is what she continued to tell everyone, her mother, Rachel, Finn, and everyone else. More than likely it was because she truly wanted to believe that this was all that she needed to make her happy, that she did not need Rachel Berry.

She did not need to dance with Rachel at prom, she did not even need Rachel to attend prom. Everything would be fine as long as she won Prom Queen.

Still, she wondered what Rachel would wear to anti-prom, she wondered who all would show up, if Rachel would dance with someone. She wanted to share a dance with the beautiful diva, but she would never admit that, she could never admit that. That was social suicide.

Quinn Fabray could not be a lesbian.

G

"We found him!" Brooke shouted, her arm linked with Mouth's as they walked out of the Lima Heights Jail together. He had gotten in trouble for sleeping on a public bench.

"Hey Mouth!" Haley said with a bright smile on her face as she ran up to him and wrapped him up in a hug. Brooke watching her the entire time with a smile on her own face, she found the singer undeniably adorable. She loved watching her.

Mouth laughed pulling out of the hug. "Hey! I tried texting you guys, but my phone died, I just wanna go home."

Lucas interrupted their conversation now, still focused on the car. "Well, unfortunately the car won't be ready until tomorrow. There are probably rooms available in a motel."

"Sorry guys." Mouth said with a frown.

Haley as usual was quick to try and twist the situation from a negative to a positive as she smiled. "No! Don't be sorry! We wanted to come, we're just glad that you're okay. Besides, I'm sure we can find something fun to do in this town!" She said in a hopeful tone of voice as she glanced around for any sign of something to entertain them for the evening.

"Yeah right." Chris said. "What? Look at this place."

They all started to look around for anything to do and then Haley spotted something, it would be perfect considering. The sign said, 'McKinley High Prom Tonight.' "We'll go to prom!" She pointed at the sign, her heart pounding in her chest as she recalled how terrible, yet wonderful the last Prom had been. Everything had gone wrong, but Brooke had also kissed her and admitted she loved her, which made her happy for some reason.

"Prom?" Brooke asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah! Their prom is tonight! We should go!" Haley exclaimed laughing as she turned around to face the taller woman. "Come on, our Prom sucked, our car broke down." She said with a pout on her lips and a whine in her voice as she reached out and held onto Brooke's hands, trying to ignore the warm sensation that coursed through her body, and the way her heart sped up at the contact.

"Yeah, and we got attacked by a psycho." Brooke agreed, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked down at their linked hands. In a way she felt as though Haley were asking her to prom.

"Not before you kissed my wife." Nathan said with a spiteful tone as he reached out and pulled his wife away from the brunette.

"Okay, so what?" Lucas asked the group. "We're just gonna crash their prom?"

"Yeah, why not?" Haley asked.

"Well okay, wait, where are we gonna get tuxes and dresses and all that stuff by tonight?" Brooke asked, looking to Haley for the answer to her question. If she was going to crash some random prom, she wanted to at least dress up for the occasion. Especially if it were her chance to win Haley over.

The shorter girl shrugged her shoulders.

"We go old school!" Skills said. "Check it out." He nodded his head toward a thrift store that had seventies clothing hanging in the windows. The entire group laughed at this, but they decided why not? These people did not know them, and they could probably find something to wear.

"Oh no!" Brooke said, laughing, as they all started toward the store. Haley stayed back with her walking beside her, tucking her hands into her pockets. She could not really explain her behavior lately, but she just wanted to be near the cheerleader at all times.

O

Everything was going wrong.

Anti-prom was a disaster. The few people who had actually attended were not enjoying themselves, aside from Kurt who was undoubtedly putting on a brave face for Rachel who was in complete disarray. He had made many offers to hopefully lighten the mood, but Puck and Becky had quickly dismissed them all. Rachel knew that he wanted to be at the Prom with Blaine, and was only trying to make his best friend and his boyfriend happy.

Puck and Becky were surprisingly hitting it off, they seemed to have a lot more in common than anyone would have expected.

Currently, Rachel was trying on the prom dress that she had spent days choosing to impress Finn. _'And perhaps Quinn…' _She thought before blushing softly and looking herself over in the mirror. Her thoughts seemed to continue to return to Quinn and impressing her, it was starting to grow bothersome. She had no idea why she cared so much about the blonde's opinion of her, and being in her life, but she did.

Rachel wanted to be important to Quinn.

The small diva smiled sadly as she fixed her hair in the mirror and resituated the dress, it looked beautiful. She only wished that more people would get to see her in the dress than the group outside the bathroom door.

Turning on her heels she headed back into the hotel room.

Kurt and Blaine both reacted, but Puck and Becky once again complained about how lame the party was. It was a disaster. And worst of all, Quinn and Finn were probably dancing right this moment. The thought angered her. _'It should be me dancing with her… HIM! It should be me dancing with him…'_

A knock at the door drew everyone's attention toward it, and Rachel's large brown eyes widened in astonishment. No one else had confirmed that they were coming, and most of their other friends had been adamantly against the anti-prom, so she had no idea who it could possibly be. "Did you invite someone else?" Kurt asked excitedly, his lips curling up on each side as he kicked his feet against the bed that he was sitting on, obviously happy to see that someone else was showing up.

"Certainly, I invited everyone, but I did not think that anyone would be showing up." Rachel stated with a perplexed voice, her eyebrows knit together as she headed to the door.

"I wonder who it could be, this is so exciting!" Kurt sang.

Rachel was also curious as to who it could be. Extending her hand she opened the door and was shocked to see that Finn was standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers and a dorky half smile on his face. She loved his smile, she loved him. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly as she reached out and took the bouquet thanking him with a cheerful voice, before leaning up and kissing him.

The rest of her friends seemed a little disappointed, but she could not be happier. _'Maybe if it was—no… I love him and this makes me so happy. Besides, at least this means that they are not dancing together…' _

"What happened Finn? I thought that you were not going to come by until after the prom king and queen were crowned."

"I know, I just uh, I dunno things went bad with Quinn and we kinda got in a fight—"

"—Please tell me you didn't get kicked out again?" Rachel asked in a worried tone of voice as she bit down on her bottom lip and stared up at her boyfriend.

"Nah, nothin' like that. Just had an argument and I decided that she wasn't really worth all that trouble, I just wanna go to prom with you. So what do ya say Rach, will you go to prom with me?"

Rachel wanted nothing more than to say yes, but she had obligations. She had set up the anti-prom as a statement, for all people who did not wish to attend prom, and the last thing that she wanted to do was to leave them here and run off with her boyfriend to prom. "I would love that Finn, but I have my responsibilities here—"

"—actually, if Blaine will agree to follow the rules, I would love to go to Prom." Kurt announced laughing at his boyfriend as he rolled his eyes.

"And we will probably have more fun with you guys gone anyway." Puck added. It should have been insulting, but Rachel was too excited to be bothered by it.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

G

Authors Note:

Thank you for the reviews.

The next chapter is where everything should go down! Some fun Faberry, Baley interaction.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)


End file.
